


Margo Go Night Night

by itsfio



Category: True Family - Fandom
Genre: F/M, these bitches SLEEPIN!! they NAPPIN!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsfio/pseuds/itsfio
Summary: Margo has been up for too long and Avery intervenes.
Relationships: Margo Armstrong/Avery Wyatt





	Margo Go Night Night

"Margo, I-"

"No, no, no, no, really I'm fine. I'm good."

She is not good. Usually, Margo's sleeping habits were mildly frustrating but not a direct concern. She had fairly consistent trouble getting to sleep, it was easier to stay asleep once she had actually passed out, but it was still an issue.

That said: sometimes, infrequently, the issue will snowball into a larger issue of Margo not sleeping for a couple days. She tries to sleep and can't and decides to be active instead, and then she gets caught in a loop. 

Currently, she's pacing around her room. Sheet music is strewn everywhere with messy scribblings on it. The strange product of her insomniac delirium. She'll look at these papers, later after she's had some sleep, and wonder just how many drugs she was on at once to make stuff like this. As for now, though, it seems perfectly coherent to her.

Avery is sat on her bed, watching her as she paces around the room. He hated seeing her like this. He knew all too well the dangers of not taking care of yourself, and he didn't like it when she tread that path.

"C'mon, Gogo, just like- a little nap. 5 Minutes, tops. You'll- you'll feel so much better."

He's right that she'll feel better if she sleeps. The haze of her insomnia is starting to wane, but she still wants to be productive. Doesn't want to let any time go to waste, even though there is no deadline to work towards, currently. 

He's wrong, however, in saying that it'll only be 5 minutes. Though, maybe wrong isn't the right word, because he knows full well it won't be the case. But if he can get her to lay down for 5 minutes, her body will take all it can get and she'll get some actual decent amount of sleep. 

Margo shakes her head and takes a sip of her water. He'd at least gotten her to stay away from caffeine to prolong this spout of sleeplessness.

"Ave-y, you're worrying to much. I'm fine, I'm being productive, even!"

She grabs a random handful of sheet music from the ground and holds it out to him, matter-of-factly.

"Could a sleep deprived person do this?"

'Only a sleep deprived person could do this.' He thinks, but keeps it to himself, for now.

Avery, at his wits end, realizing she's not gonna succumb to reason, and a little tired himself, decides that it's time to pull out the big guns. She will sleep. He didn't like to do this but she leaves him no choice.

The next time she crosses in front of him, he reaches out and grabs her hand firmly but softly. His hands always made her feel warm and soft on the inside. He didn't get the appeal, they were coarse and rough and big, but she seemed to like all of those things. Right now is no different, because when he reaches out to hold her hand, she returns the gesture and stops pacing.

"Margooooo..." He trails off.

Margo hums and smiles sweetly, Avery is surprised it's already working.

"Mmm?"

He pulls Margo closer by the hand, she's standing almost in between his legs. 

"'M tired..." It's not a lie, but if he can get her to sleep as well...

Margo tilts her head, endeared. The fact that she isn't pacing anymore also seems to be helping her relax and lay down.

"Then sleep, baby."

Homestretch. He moves his hand from Margo's, wrapping both of his around her waist and resting his head against her chest.

"Mmm... Sleep with me?"

There's a pause. For a moment, Avery thinks that she's caught on. Instead she gently lays her arms on Avery's back. He can tell she wants to sleep. It's not uncommon for her to put it off if she thinks she has work to do or can still be productive. She doesn't treat herself very kindly, though, he doesn't, either. Seems they both have to tempt the other into taking care of themselves with promises of affection.

"I dunno...I..." She pauses again, and Avery can tell she's swallowed down a yawn. "...Ok, fine."

Victory achieved! Using his hold on her waist, he pulls them back so they're lying on the bed. Avery lying partially on his side with Margo curled up into his chest, using his bicep as a pillow. One would think that Margo's bed would be way, way too small for Avery to fit in, but in actuality, it seems to be too big for Margo. Avery wonders about that sometimes, if she had kept him in mind while buying it.

He turns to ask her and finds that she's already asleep. Comforted and protected from the world in his soft, warm hold. Avery smiles that private sort of smile. The kind only your loved ones see, and only in the soft moments. And boy does he love her, boy does he feel soft.

He yawns, stretches his legs out, and nuzzles into her hair. He can smell her shampoo. He passes out, holding his favorite shortie and surrounded by the soft, non-overwhelming smell of lavender.


End file.
